Detention, again
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Draco and Harry land themselves in Detention cleaning cauldrons in the Dungeons. What happens between them when they're left alone? Realizations and feeling will come into play. A one-shot.


**A/N: It's my very first Drarry, so well yeah. I don't exactly support this but my team member does so I really tried.**

**Written For: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

**Position: Chaser 1**

**Prompts: Word(Luscious); Word(Change); Word(Beginning) **

**Write about Chaser 2's OTP.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

"Potter! Malfoy!" bellowed Professor Slughorn, "Detention! Come see me after dinner! The both of you!"

The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die glared at the floor meanwhile Draco glared at him. This was all Potter's fault, naturally. Draco prided himself in Potions because he was one of the best students in his year. So how did Draco Malfoy end up with his potion the wrong shade of color, and half of it on the table? One word, or rather yet one person. Potter. If Harry Potter would just listen to him, then the potion would never be like that. _Ever._

"See what you've done," Potter said.

"What I've done?" spat Draco, "You mean what you've done! Potter's so famous he doesn't need to listen to instructions!"

Potter's face was turning redder with every word Draco was saying. When Potter opened his mouth, his bushy haired friend stepped in.

"We'll be leaving," Granger said grabbing Potter's arm, and as if sensing his hesitation she added, "Now."

Potter reluctantly left and Draco sneered as they passed him by. Detention, again. Why was is it that he always got detention with Scarhead? And what was this feeling of disappointment just because he couldn't argue with Potter anymore? Draco shook all these weird thoughts from his mind just as Pansy approached.

"Drakey!" cooed Pansy as she grabbed his arm, "Let's go! Let's not think of that idiot anymore, you know he puts you in a mood!"

Draco shrugged allowing Pansy to think of an explanation for herself. He walked in silence to the Great Hall listening to his friend's mindless chatter. They were going on and on about Voldemort, and how purebloods were the best. He didn't join in because he knew how wrong they were. How could anyone believe that once they've been in a Death Eater meeting? It was sick. Needless to say, Draco didn't believe it but for appearances sake he put up with it.

During the meal, he kept thinking of this whole war business. Who would actually win this War? He would bet all of his galleons that Potter's side will win. To be truthful, Draco knew that Voldemort didn't stand a chance with all those Light Wizards fighting. His cheeks tinged only slightly when he realized that he meant Voldemort didn't stand a chance against Harry. Harry? Since when do I call him Harry? Draco shook his head no, he saw Potter as a rival, an enemy. Certainly not, a close friend. He lifted his eyes involuntarily to the Gryffindor table his eyes locking with a pair of green eyes.

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. Harry's green eyes were intense as if he were trying to figure something out in Draco's gaze. Draco knew his eyes showed no hatred towards the other boy just bewilderment and confusion. Draco could feel this heat and tension build up and he cowardly broke the eye contact first.

Pansy nudged him with her elbow, "What are you staring at? Your cheeks are flushed you know!"

Draco raised a hesitant arm to his face and sure enough he felt himself a little warm. What was that? That thing he felt when he looked at Harry. He cursed himself inwardly he meant Potter, not Harry.

"Um, I'm going to go," announced Draco before gulping a big glass of water, "Detention."

He walked around and was exiting the Great Hall when he heard light footsteps behind him. He walked faster to the dungeons but the footsteps sped up, too.

"Professor Slughorn," he said nervously as he opened the door.

"Yes?" he said hunched over his table, "Ah, Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter. Right on time."

Draco looked next to him and Potter was next to him avoiding his gaze.

"Tonight, you shall be cleaning the cauldrons over there by hand," Professor Slughorn continued, "No magic. I shall come back when it's time for you to leave."

Draco gave a curt nod, and Potter mumbled yes. Professor Slughorn walked out leaving the two boys in the dungeons. Alone. With each other. Draco cleared his throat then awkwardly pointed to the pile of cauldrons, "Let's get started, then."

Draco and Harry spent the next 10 minutes in silence scrubbing away. Then Harry broke it.

"Malfoy," he began, "Can you pass me the cauldron covered in that mother of pearl color?"

Draco nodded, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Potter responded then on second thought, "Why are you being civil?"

"Would you prefer me cruel?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm. The truth was Draco didn't want to look in Potter's eyes fearing that the same feeling would come again.

To his astonishment, Harry laughed.

"Of course not, Malfoy. It's a nice change, really."

"Oh," said Draco quirking up an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, we're not fighting," Harry said smiling, "And that's nice, isn't it?"

Draco made the mistake of raising his head and looking straight into Harry's green orbs.

"Oh," he breathlessly said. Draco cursed himself. Why on Earth did his voice sound like that? He couldn't help but notice that the space between Harry and him became just a tad bit smaller. His thoughts unconsciously wanted to close that insufferable space between them.

"Yeah," Harry responded breathless as well.

Draco could feel himself leaning forward. How did he never notice before how luscious Harry's raven-colored hair was? How his eyes sparkled and it was like looking at a deep lively forest? Draco's spine had shivers running down it again. It was as if the same feeling he felt during the Dinner was coming only stronger and deeper this time. He was only a foot away from Harry now.

"I prefer this," Harry said his face filled with an emotion Draco quite couldn't place.

"Me, too," whispered Draco never leaving his eyes off Harry.

"Draco," sighed Harry as he stepped in closer.

Draco's breath caught on his throat. His name. His very own name coming from those pink, kissable lips sounded utterly divine. Draco's mind probably had stopped functioning as soon as his name was uttered.

"Harry," he whispered back with anticipation and excitement sort of afraid Harry would move away.

They were now only a breath away. Draco grabbed Harry's chin pulling him in closer until their lips brushed one another's.

"I'm back!" shouted Professor Slughorn as he swung upon the door, "It's only been about half an hour so you can't leave just yet."

Instantly, Harry was a good 5 feet away, and Draco was furiously scrubbing a cauldron.

"Oh," said Professor Slughorn curiously, "Well, I'll be back in an hour's time. Just continue working."

Professor Slughorn took an eternity to grab some more files before leaving. Draco patiently waited till he was out of the room before staring at Harry once more. What was all those emotions? Draco's positive he's never felt that way. It was as if this electric current was running through Harry and Draco.

"So," Draco awkwardly said.

Harry gave a nervous laugh running as hand through that amazing hair. Draco had this urge to run _his_ hands through it instead. Some images came up in his mind, and Draco's cheeks were now slightly pink.

"What was that?" he said nervous more than ever.

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

"It was… different."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "But a good different, right?"

"Yeah, definitely good," Draco said a little bit rushed.

Harry smiled his crooked smile at him, and Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

"I think I might," Harry said flustered, "Like you."

Draco could see Harry holding his breath, "Um, me, too. I might like you as well."

Harry chuckled, and he held up the cauldron staring at it, "Do you know what this is?"

Draco a tiny bit confused shook his head, no.

"It's a little bit of leftover, Amortentia," Harry said smiling wide then looked up a mischievous look in his eyes, "It smelled exactly like you."

Draco looked shocked at the cauldron then laughed, "Did it, really?"

"Yeah."

"So, Harry," Draco said anxious, "What now?"

"Now?" thought Harry, "Well, this is quite the change."

"It is. I mean I don't really know if this is a good change, though," Draco said reluctantly telling the truth.

"Neither do I," Harry admitted biting his lip slightly, "But I always go with my instinct, my gut feeling."

"What's your gut saying now?" Draco said walking right up in front of Harry looking at his lips.

"It's saying," Harry said, "To start a new beginning. With you."

Draco smiled, "I think we should listen to that gut of yours."

Harry smiled intertwining his own hands with Draco, "Yeah, it's for a change. And I'm afraid it's going to mean me with you."

"It sure is," Draco said, "It's for me to start anew, and I know exactly who to start it with."


End file.
